


a winter lullaby

by westofmoon



Series: Blood and Bones au [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Rowaelin child, Singing, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: "We have a little visitor"Day 15
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Blood and Bones au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	a winter lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> set in my Blood & Bones au…. Aurelia is around 3 in this.

Rowan awoke to the sound of the door to his and Aelin’s rooms creaking open. A bleary-eyed glance at the clock told him it was just after midnight. A gentle snow was fluttering down outside the window; quite fitting for an early Yulemas morning. 

“Oopsie,” a familiar little voice whispered loudly from the other side of the bedroom door, and a smile tugged at Rowan’s lips. Aurelia. 

He lay there listening as the second door swung open silently and tiny bare feet padded across the floor of their bedroom. His wife didn’t stir from her slumber. A fact that warmed Rowan’s heart more than he ever thought possible, that Aelin was no longer so on edge, that she no longer felt the need to startle awake at the slightest hint of sound. 

But when a small weight tried to clamber up onto the foot of their bed, Aelin finally woke, lifting her head from the soft pillows. 

“We have a little visitor,” Rowan breathed, the words barely a whisper. 

Aelin blinked at him, and then a sleepy smile spread across her face. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, placing a hand on her slightly rounded belly. “What are you doing up, little love?” she asked, voice thick with sleep.

Rowan watched as the top of a golden head bounced around to Aelin’s side of the bed, and his wife leaned down to lift their three-year-old up onto the bed, settling her between them. 

With a happy smile, Aurelia burrowed down under the blankets, her little fingers patting the covers as she looked up at her mother. And then she turned to smile at him. Rowan smiled back at his daughter and she launched herself at him, snuggling against his chest like a wriggling puppy. 

“I thought you were asleep,” he said as he ran a hand down her back. 

She shook her head, curls bouncing. “No tired. Mama play more?" 

Rowan smiled at his wife. Aurelia wanted her to play another Yulemas song on the piano, as she had been doing earlier in the evening.

Aelin lay back on the bed and turned towards them, reaching a hand up to brush the little girl’s hair back behind her ears. "It’s too late for the piano, baby.”

“Please?”

“In the morning,” Aelin promised, yawning. “But right now it’s very late, and you need to sleep, love.”

Aurelia shook her head. “No.”

“Aurelia…”

“ _No_!” Aurelia covered her head with the blanket. 

Rowan laughed softly. Their daughter was just as stubborn as her mother. With a smile, he leaned over and gently pulled the blanket away from her face. “If you don’t go to sleep, _eun-leanabh_ , the Little Folk can not come to leave your Yulemas gifts.”

Pine green eyes, identical to Rowan’s own, turned to look up at him, widening in horror. “I go sleep!” And she crawled into her mother’s arms, snuggling her head under Aelin’s chin. 

Aelin huffed a laugh as she tucked the blanket around their daughter’s little shoulders. Rowan settled back against the bed again, reaching over to brush a hand down Aurelia’s back. And then he ran his fingers through Aelin’s hair. She tilted her head to kiss the inside of his wrist, meeting his gaze. Her eyes were full of happiness, but so exhausted.

After a moment, Aurelia opened her eyes and looked at him once more, her expression pleading as she chirped, “Papa sing?”

Aelin’s face lit up with amusement, a little smirk on her lips. “Yes, papa, sing us a lullaby,” she teased softly, her eyes bright in the dim light.

Rowan arched a brow at her, looking down at their little girl. “You want me to sing you a lullaby?” he asked, smiling at Aurelia.

“Yes!”

“Alright.” He thought for a moment, trying to decide which song to sing. And then he recalled an old winter lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was a child. The words were still as easy to recall in his mind as if he had only just heard it moments before. 

And so he began to sing. A song about the beauty of snow and fire in winter time. A song of a parent missing their child, who has gone far away, and their wish for them to return home safely. 

He kept his voice low and soothing, watching through the dim light as his daughter’s eyes began to droop. She blinked slowly, several times, before her eyes finally closed and did not open again, her breathing evening out.

Rowan ran a finger down her cheek as he sung, “ _And you little love, come safely home, riding the tail of the wind._ ” And when he glanced up at Aelin, her eyes too were growing heavy. 

By the time he finished the last of the verse, both of his loves were fast asleep. Rowan tucked the blanket up around them, and leaned over to press a kiss to his daughter’s brow, and brush his fingers over his wife’s cheek. Even in sleep she leaned into the touch. 

And Rowan smiled as he settled back onto his pillow to let sleep claim him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> the song Rowan sings is Winter, Fire and Snow. the version I’m most familiar with is by Órla Fallon, but another really pretty male variant is by Emmet Cahill and another by Brian Kennedy.
> 
> Also posted on tumblr, @westofmoon. I post snippets there. 
> 
> I do not consent to this work being hosted on any unofficial apps or to any other websites.


End file.
